You're Not The Only One
by bored411
Summary: A mysterious new student is joining the drama group and he seems to have a few secrets that he doesn't want found out. How will this change when he meets Ito and Makoto. OCx? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Man, I came up with quite a few of these...Review if you want it continued! XP  
**

* * *

**(?'s POV)**

"Hey, hey girl! Are you alone?"

_Oh great. I feel bad for whoever the girl is. Maybe I should help her out._

I turned and saw that the girl they were hitting on actually looked quite beautiful. She was tall, with long, brilliant blonde hair, and wearing a nice light colored dress. I walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, so as not to startle her too bad.

"You guys have a problem with my girl?"

The guys looked at me shocked, but backed off immediately. The girl, on the other hand, was not as happy. I sighed and removed my hand, before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just hate it when guys pull stunts like that."

I rubbed the back of my neck, glancing away to show that I was, indeed, sorry. The girl chuckled slightly, "It's okay. Thank you for doing that. I'm waiting for a friend, but would you like-"

She was cut off when someone ran up to us.

"Makoto! Hm?…What do you want?"

He glared at me like I was the one who was trying to take her. I looked at him, taking in every detail. He was maybe a few inches taller than the girl, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked slightly intimidating wearing a black polo shirt and I could tell that he did some sort of exercise by the way his muscles looked. All in all, a nice looking dude and _she_ was a good actor.

"Me? Well, this nice lady was just about to invite me to sit down with her."

"Who's woman do you think she is?"

"Not yours…_Miss._"

She looked shocked, but was still ready for a fight.

"Relax. I'm not aiming to take you or your friend." So I said, but she still didn't seem convince. "Look. If you really don't want me here, then I'll leave. Later." I turned around and left, waving at them over my shoulder.

_Looks like I'll have a better time than I thought in Japan._

* * *

**(Ito's POV)**

"In other words, it's a 'Juliet Contest', all may participate in it! Breaking through a thorny road and rescuing the Romeo, the one who reaches Romeo first will become Juliet." Announced our drama teacher. Despite our little run in with the guy before, Makoto seemed to have forgotten all about him. I too, was trying to forget the dirty blonde we'd run into, but this competition smelled fishy. I knew I was probably going to be dragged in somehow.

"Hold on a minute. What's this all about?" I said, to get answers.

"Don't play dumb. The Romeo is certain!" She pointed at me and I had to say, I saw it coming.

"Oh! I almost forgot. We also have a new student joining us today." She walked to the door and opened it, grabbing someone and dragging them through. Everyone grew silent as they looked at the guy in front of us. He was taller than me with blue green eyes, the center laced with a golden yellow. He had short dirty blonde hair, that had a long ponytail in the back, and was wearing swim trunks and a tight muscle shirt, which sent the girls wild, as he rubbed the back of his neck. _No way. It's that guy we met yesterday! _I thought as I glanced at Makoto to see if he recognized the guy. He did.

"This is Kira Hirst, a transfer from America. And although he is joining late, we all need to welcome him. Now, since this is the first day we are allowed to have the pool, everyone go relax and enjoy it!"

At least, that's what she said, but now that we were out here, the girls swarmed Kira. I, personally, could care less. Makoto, on the other hand…looked concerned.

* * *

**(Kira's POV)**

"Kira! How old are you?"

"How tall are you?'

"When's your birthday?"

I sighed as I swung my legs back and forth in the pool. _Girls are annoying. _I thought. So, I decided to have a little fun. I spotted the two I had met yesterday and dove in the water. I came up behind the dark haired girl, snuck out of the pool, and grabbed her waist. Thus pulling her into the pool. She came up shocked and turned, glaring at me. I just waved.

"Yo."

"You jerk! What's your problem?"

I cupped my chin with my hand, in a thinking pose, before answering, "I was bored." She splashed me with water, as the nearby girls began saying how cute we were. I noticed the blonde, Makoto I think, from before and I swear I saw some malice in her eyes. I swam over to her and rested my arms on the pool side.

"Hey, Makoto right?"

"Yeah. Do you need something, Kira?"

"Why aren't you in here?"

Someone came up behind me and hit me on the head, hard. It was that girl I dunked.

"Idiot! She doesn't like water after a bad accident when she was small."

"Oh…who are you?"

She hit me again and climbed out of the pool, glaring at me.

"Ito Miura."

"Could you stop that?" A girl by the pool gate yelled. Some guy with a camera was taking picture after picture of her, and she wasn't happy about it. That is, until he offered her picture of Ito. They also took pictures of Makoto and a few of the other girls, who were less than pleased. I climbed out of the pool as Ito addressed the situation.

"How about you quit that now?"

"Thank you for cooperating! But don't get excited just 'cause your pictures are selling at the top price!"

_Idiot doesn't get it. _I thought as she jumped up and snatched the guys camera. I noticed that the poor dude was shocked and let go of the fence, so I jumped up and grabbed him, causing us both to fall over the gate.

I landed hard, with him on top of me. He had passed out when we started falling, but he had also managed to his me in the stomach with is elbow. _Ouch, that's gonna bruise._

"Woah, I didn't think he'd fall. You two okay?"

"I'd be better if I could breath."

The rest of their club pulled him off of me as the girls, who'd gotten dressed, gossiped at how handsome and brave Ito and I were. Ito helped me up and I noticed she was bleeding, but just when I was about to point it out, Makoto beat me to it.

"Ito, you're bleeding."

I headed to the changing room as they continued on in their own conversation. I had a separate room from the other drama people, because I had scars that I didn't want people to see. When I got there, I quickly changed my shorts to pants, before peeling off my wet muscle shirt and the bandages underneath. I had just replaced the bandages and began pulling on my shirt, when I heard gasps. Makoto and Ito were at the door; Makoto with a hand over her mouth and Ito stared with wide eyes. I sighed, pulling down my shirt the rest of the way and began explaining the three long scars they saw, reaching from my left shoulder to my right hip.

"Back when I lived in America, I had a part time job at a zoo, just as experience for my possible future career as a vet. I wasn't doing much, just picking up after the animals and cleaning up around the park. There was one day when I just happened to be cleaning near the black panther exhibit and I saw a girl, maybe 5 or 6, getting too close to the edge. I looked for an adult of some sort, but when I looked back, the girl was gone."

Ito and Makoto were listening intensely as I spoke and gathered my other belongings.

"Thinking the worst, I looked over the edge and saw her in the pen. I quickly called for help with my walkie-talkie and looked for Raja, the panther. When I spotted him, I grew even more concerned since he saw the child and was heading her way. I've learned how to tell the difference between how the animals at the zoo behave; like when they're playful or upset. Raja was upset about something being in his territory and I knew he could hurt the girl. So, I did the only thing I could. I jumped into the enclosure and grabbed her.

"She was crying and said her leg hurt. I saw Raja getting closer, but looked at her leg. It was swelling and she had probably broke it, so I picked her up. My co-workers were now at the top of the enclosure and I went to pass her to them. Raja came up behind me and attacked me, scratching my back and biting my shoulder. I had managed to give the girl over to my co-workers and a few more came into the enclosure and managed to distract the cat long enough to get me out and to the hospital.

"So, any questions?"

They looked shocked, but they seemed to understand. Then, Makoto said the one question I didn't want to hear.

"Why are you disguised as a guy?"

_How'd she find out? I'd covered my bandages before they came in._

"How'd you know? You didn't see the bandages, so how'd you find out?"

She chuckled at me and turned to Ito, who wasn't sure about something but said, "Might as well. It's your decision and Kira probably wouldn't tell."

She nodded and removed her wig, showing that _she _was actually a _he_.

"Whether or not you showed it, you still have a woman's personality. You're just a bit protective over girls, but a great actor none the less."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, MorgyEliz! I'm glad you like this and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ^^**

* * *

I thought about everything Makoto told me about yesterday and decided that as long as he kept my secret I'd keep his, but one thing still concerned me. Was I really so overprotective of girls that it blew my cover? I didn't think so since no one else had found out, so I shrugged it off as I walked down the hall. Suddenly, I noticed a group over by some bulletin board. Getting closer, I spotted Ito and Makoto getting swarmed by people asking about a boyfriend.

_Looks like Makoto got caught. Might as well help them out a bit._

"Yo, Ito, Makoto! What's this I hear about a boyfriend? Does this mean I don't have a chance?"

I pouted a bit as I tore down the picture and waved it at Ito. She grabbed the paper and crumpled it up, before hitting me roughly on the head.

"Idiot! D-Don't believe these rumors!"

I smirked. "Well there you go people! Straight from the horses mouth! Ito Miura is still single!~"

I ran off giggling like a mad man down the halls and, although the rumors of Ito's boyfriend still spread, it wasn't nearly as bad as the one spreading about Ito being single and me trying to get her. I did help them take down the posters, secretly of course, but drama class was beginning to become a pain with all the photographers. I groaned as I reached out to grab more nails, only to find the box missing from next to me. I looked around and spotted Makoto with them.

"Makoto~ Can you give me some nails?"

I smiled widely, but I must've come out too flirty or something since I ended up with a shoe in my face courtesy of Ito. Makoto laughed and gave me a few nails, while I handed her Ito's shoe back.

"Try not to tease her too much, Kira."

"Aw~ But that's no fun."

* * *

The day of the pool contest, the drama teacher forced me to wear some prince get-up as well. For what reason exactly? I have no clue, but I was about to find out.

"Kira, the teacher wants to have a word with you when you finish."

"Sure thing, I guess."

I was wearing a more soldierly outfit than Ito's, but I didn't mind. It was drama after all. The only odd thing was, when I went to got meet the teacher, I was tied up and blindfolded before being led to somewhere. Suddenly, the blindfold was removed and I found myself tied next to Ito on a floating platform in the middle of a trap infested pool.

"Well…This is most certainly odder than I expected."

"And so the Juliet competition begins! Who will be the one to receive the shining laurels of victory?"

"Who're you calling 'laurels' you sick bastard?"

I laughed heartily and turned my head to face Ito.

"Now, now Romeo. Try not to get your tunic in a knot."

_Seriously, I don't even know how I got involved in this mess._

Ito glared at me while I just smiled and the announcer continued with their speech.

"Romeo and his best soldier have been captured and tied to this buoy! The only one who can save them is Juliet! Here we have ten Juliets, but only ONE will be able to rescue the two stripling young men! Now! For beloved Romeo and his unsuspecting soldier…Let the game begin!"

_Unsuspecting is right._

I watched as Makoto stripped and if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was 100% girl. I glanced to my right as some guy with a snorkel popped up and warned Ito about the contestants being paid off. I thought about what he said for a sec and realized something.

"Hey, I have a question. What's the point in warning Ito? She's obviously of no help since she's tied up, you know."

The guy rubbed his chin in thought, glaring at the water.

"Hm…I never thought of that. Well, I have to go anyway. See ya!"

He dove back under the water as I sweat dropped and Ito began yelling at him. We were both distracted though when Makoto started flipping and doing some sort of martial arts in the air. She landed on the platform in front of Ito and kissed her head before releasing the two of us.

"I don't get a kiss? No fair." I grumbled when suddenly I felt something on my cheek. Heat rose to my face as I glanced at Makoto, who was sticking her tongue out at me, and I quickly looked away in embarrassment. "I was just kidding you know. No need to piss of Ito."

I was lucky though. Morita (the photo club president) was the only one Ito took her anger out on this time. I was saved.

* * *

I walked in a bit late after falling asleep in my previous class. I was tired and could possibly be coming down with something, but paused mid-yawn when I spotted Ito in a dress and Makoto dressed as a prince. Everyone was laughing at 'Sleeping Beauty' but I just walked up and poked her cheek.

"Neh…Tranny?"

Makoto chuckled and I was kicked in the face, kneeling to the ground to try and control my now bleeding nose. I watched Makoto bow like a prince and take Ito's hand.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a skirt, Ito."

"Wh-Wha…Don't pose like that. I probably look weird."

"You should see me in a skirt…"

I only mumbled it, but apparently the others heard it and the looks I was getting scared me. I slowly started backing away and when I turned around to run, I was lassoed and dragged off towards the changing rooms.

"Noooooooo! Anything but that!"

Needless to say, I came back into the room wearing a light green dress with a bow in my ponytail. I was not happy, but Makoto and Ito were laughing their heads off at my predicament. I grumbled, but decided to use it to my advantage. And by advantage, I mean revenge. I got up and headed towards Ito, and begged.

"Oh dear sister! Please do not hurt too many people. You wouldn't want to get blood on your beautiful dress!"

Then I went towards Makoto before Ito could take out her anger on my head.

"And sweet prince! Hurry and calm my raging sister before any more lives are lost!"

I chuckled and ran away as Ito chased me around the room before finally getting me in a head lock and hitting me upside the head. She soon let go, as I sat on the floor cradling me poor head, and dashed off to go get changed; the rest of the drama cast yelling,

"No! Don't go! Confuse us even more!"

I too began to head towards the door to escape, but curtsied to the rest.

"I'm so sorry for my sister's un-lady like attitude, but even proper ladies need to have an escape plan!"

And with that, I tossed a smoke bomb I found in the prop room earlier and ran towards the room I change in. I quickly stripped and headed to the infirmary for an Advil or something for the headache I had since this morning. I spotted Makoto standing outside the door and cautiously put my hand on her as she was spacing out.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried."

"Well, you'll always have me to talk to…and Ito too of course."

I smiled as we headed in and spotted Ito playing with the height measurer. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't all too happy about the results either.

_Oh well. She's probably upset about being taller than Makoto. Now where's that Advil…_

I started going through the cabinets and finally found what I was looking for, took a few, and then laid down on the bench next to Makoto as she explained about the girl Ito was watching in the infirmary. Seems she is Makoto's fiancée.

"You never told me anything about that."

"Well, I just did."

_Uh-oh, I sense a fight._

"Well, you've got someone that's the opposite of me in every way to protect. Isn't _that_ great?"

"Um, I'll just leave you two love birds to duke it out."

I snuck out the door and decided to head home, since my headache was getting worse. The next day, I stayed home hoping that whatever I had would be gone before the performance the day after tomorrow. I stared out of my window from the couch I was sitting on, watching the rain pour outside when there was a pounding on my door. I groaned and got up to answer only to find Ito standing outside, soaked and looking upset.

"I brought the work you missed…"

She took one look at me and shoved me onto the couch before shutting the door.

"Wow. You look horrible. Why's there no one here?"

"I live alone, Ito. Now instead of worrying about me, tell me what happened."

Her eyes widened for a second but she covered it up with a nervous laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stuff it. I may be sick, but even I know when something's happened."

She fell onto the couch with a 'thud' and put her arm over her eyes. I gave her a minute, getting up to make some tea, and handing her a cup. Groaning, I leaned my head back and she finally spoke up.

"I had a fight with Makoto."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What happened?"

Ito went on to tell me about what Makoto's fiancée said to her and how Makoto came by and began asking about Takayo. Then Makoto started defending the girl instead of hearing Ito's side of the story.

"So I said, 'It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything, right? You've already got Takayo.' Then I came here, since I didn't want to go home and explain everything to my brothers."

I nodded and thought about what happened with Ito. To me it sounded as though Ito was hurt and was hoping Makoto would understand, but he didn't quite understand what was going on and misunderstood.

"Well, Ito…While Makoto is partially at fault for not listening to your side of the story, it's also your fault for acting based on anger. You have to remember, Makoto is a guy and even if he dresses like one, it doesn't mean he understands everything girls think and react to. He wasn't there to hear what Takayo said to you and he obviously doesn't know about this alternate personality she has. Then, when you went and took out your anger on him, he was even more confused at what happened. I get that you were angry and upset, but being the person that you are, you should've reacted differently. The Ito I know would've stood up to her and showed her just who she was messing with…I hope that helps."

She nodded and looked down at her lap with guilt written all over her face. Then she looked up and threw a fist in the air, with a smile on her face.

"You're right! I'll have to make sure I apologize to Makoto tomorrow…But, um, are you alright here by yourself?"

She looked over at me with concern and, although I've taken care of myself numerous times before, even I was a bit concerned about if I could nurse myself back to health before the performance. Apparently, she took my silence as a 'no' and began packing a bunch of clothes in a bag.

"Well, you're come over to my place until you feel better. There's no way I'm going to let you stay here by yourself while you're sick. I'm sure one of my brother's will be around to help you out while I'm at school."

"I-Ito, I'll be fine here. I normally take care of myself anyway."

I waved my hand back and forth to prove how against it I was, but it seems I didn't have much of a choice. She borrowed my phone and called up her brother to come get us and when he knocked on the door a little while later, I groaned.

_Looks like I'm staying at Ito's house for a day or two. Great._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter and I apologize ahead of time that it's more Makoto and Ito than Kira, but...ehe, you'll understand why ^^ Please review!**

**Eboney Wolf: As far as who she's going to be paired with, I was actually thinking of changing one of the existing pairs and having Kira get with either Toki or Ryuya. Toki was looking for someone like Ito in the beginning chapters anyway, and Ryuya seemed like a cool guy for her to get with ^^ Oh, and as much as I like Ito's cousin, I think that he's a bit too...what's the word...childish? I guess...I just feel like she'd end up treating him like a kid all the time or something, but thanks for the suggestion! If no one likes these pairings I'll see what I can do with that one.  
**

**MorgyEliz: I guess she's a year older (18) than Ito and Makoto, but I don't want her to graduate earlier than them so she is in the same year as them. She came from America so I'm just going to guess that the learning is different in the two countries and she has to be put in the same grade as them. It's a loophole in character grade placement that I see/use sometimes.  
**

* * *

The stay at Ito's house wasn't so bad. Her two older brothers switched off on taking care of me when Ito wasn't home. We became like brothers and I learned quite a bit about them; like their overprotective side. Ito was nice enough not to tell them about me being a girl, but that seemed to come with quite a few consequences around them. According to her, I should be glad her dad hasn't been told about me. Apparently, her brothers agreed to keep it a secret so I wouldn't be 'torn apart' and it's worked so far. I was definitely getting better, but today was the performance and it seems that Ryuya and Yuuto don't think I'm well enough to go.

"You're not going."

"Why not? My fever's gone down and my headache isn't nearly as bad as it was before!"

"But you still _have_ a fever. It would be better if you were to just stay here and rest. It's only one performance."

_Only one performance? Are you serious?_

"Whatever. I'm still going."

Ryuya groaned and slid a hand down his face as I began tugging on my shoes defiantly. They didn't know how much acting meant to me and missing even this one _minor _performance would cause my world to crash down around me.

"Is there any way to convince you to stay here?"

I glanced back at Ryuya with narrowed eyes.

"No."

Yuuto chuckled at my answer before saying, "Man, you're just as stubborn as Ito. It's a shock you two aren't dating."

He may have said it jokingly, but I blushed lightly in embarrassment; the menacing aura behind me silencing any further comment as I opened the door to head out.

"Later. I hafta go make sure Ito and Makoto finally got over their little tiff."

The two brothers said goodbye and I quickly made my way over to the school.

* * *

"I'm here! Sorry about being late, I got tied up."

A few nodded in my direction before I spotted Ito and Makoto a little further off speaking with a light haired woman. I hurriedly changed into my male civilian costume (I was sick for the major role auditions) and headed over to them.

"Yo Makoto, Ito! Woah…why so glum? You two still haven't made up yet?" I rolled my eyes and caught the woman glancing at me. "Oh dear, I've forgotten my manners. I am Kira Hirst."

I bowed lowly, with a hand over my heart holding my hat and a smile on my face which she returned.

"It's nice to meet you, Kira. I am Makoto's older sister, Akane Amano."

I shook the hand she offered and turned back to the feuding couple.

"Now look you two, hurry up and reconcile already! I can't stand the tension in this room anymore."

I threw my hands up in the air and walked out to help the backstage crew out for what little time we have before curtain time. While doing that, I passed by a man in a suit and sunglasses. Now, I'm not one for picking fights but when I see someone who isn't where they're supposed to be, in a suspicious outfit, I have to get involved. Setting down the box I was holding, I stepped up to the man.

"Excuse me sir. This area is off limits to everyone except the drama cast and _you_ do not seem like part of the-"

I was cut off as the man covered my mouth and held my arm behind my back. I could smell the musty cologne he wore and wrinkled my nose as it activated my headache, which had remained hidden until now.

"Now listen kid. Are you familiar with Ito Muira?"

I narrowed my eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. Now I want you to bring her to me and to never mention this to anyone."

He slid his hand down slightly and I opened my mouth to bite a handful, causing him to yell out and release me.

"Like hell!"

I went to run and warn Ito, but the man grabbed a hold of me and cracked me hard against the jaw. The headache flared and the man mumbled an apology as he pinned my arm behind me and tied me up; dragging me to the roof.

_Great…I _would_ hope someone would find me soon, but I'm just a minor character. They probably won't notice-_

Just then, the man pulled a kicking and screaming Ito through the door and tied her up next to me. She was so ticked, she didn't stop yelling until I spoke.

"Ito, they're ignoring you so stop shouting. Any more and my head's gonna explode."

"Kira!"

_Didn't I just say to _stop _yelling? Oh well, at least I'll get found now._

* * *

**(Makoto's POV)**

"Ito's gone?"

_What?_

"Kira too, but he's playing a minor role. Ito's more important right now."

I couldn't believe what they were saying. I haven't known Kira for that long, but she's an amazing actor and she always works hard even if all she's playing is a minor role. I knew I had to go find them before the curtains rose and so I could apologize to Ito for what happened earlier, so I quickly ran from the room; only stopping when I heard someone speaking into a phone.

"Yes. It's a success." _Takayo's bodyguard? What's he doing here, and why is he so beat up?_ "Yes, just as you said, miss Takayo. I've confined Ito Miura and another man that I had a run in with…yes…yes…"

I remembered Ito's word from our argument and realized that she had bee right the whole time. _I should have believed her…and the other person this man ran into, I wonder if it's Kira…_ I slammed the man against the wall and pressured him for Ito and Kira's whereabouts. Running to the roof, I took out the man in front of the doors and smiled at the sight of Ito and Kira tied up.

"Wow, tied up and everything. It would have been easier if they'd just made a pass at you."

"H-Hey! Behind you!"

_Already felt him coming._ I swung a foot back, hitting the man across the face before picking up the key off the ground. Releasing her, I held out a hand to help her up; not wasting this precious moment to tease her.

"Are you unhurt, my princess? Please try not to get kidnapped."

"If I weren't wearing this stupid dress, I never would've been caught!"

_But she looks so cute in that dress…_

"On the contrary. It seems even Kira wasn't able to avoid being caught."

I glanced over at Kira and noticed something wrong. Besides the odd lack of comments, she was pale and had a large black and purple bruise in the side of her jaw.

"Ah! Kira! I totally forgot!" Ito kneeled down beside her and removed the ropes, while putting a hand on her forehead with a worried look. "She's been out of it for a while now, and her fever's gone up too."

"Here, I'll take her."

I picked her up and realized just how…feminine she really was. With the way she always dresses, it's almost as if she's _trying_ to be as large and imposing as possible. I guessed that might have been her intention, but that thought reminded me that we never got her story behind the whole cross dressing incident.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, but because of stage preparations, the play will be delayed. Please be patient."

_We're out of time!_ Ito and I glanced at the door just as a man closed it and locked it, mentioning something about not being paid if he doesn't. Ito and I glanced at each other and we both kicked the door down, quickly running to the stage and handing Kira off to some of the stage hands. Hopefully, the play will make my father happy.

* * *

**(Kira's POV)**

I woke up with a wet cloth on my forehead, Ito and Makoto close by. They seemed to be having a moment and I stayed quiet until I couldn't help it anymore.

"Aw~ You two deserve an Emmy for that touching scene! Now, can I go home? Yuto's chicken soup sounds great right now."

It was then I realized that I had called Ito's house 'home'. They seemed to realize this too, and began snickering as I blushed out of embarrassment so I played dumb.

"What?…I-I really like his soup…"

They paused before laughing more and I thought, _I haven't had a place to call 'home' in a while…I miss it._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm happy so many people like this, even if there is only a few ^^ Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the peak of Kira's secret side :)**

* * *

"I told you! I have drama class after school! I'll do detention after that or before school or whatever, but not now! I have to go!"

I turned and ran towards the door, knowing that I was most definitely late for drama after arguing with this dense headed teacher.

"Fine! But you better be here after your silly drama class!"

Rolling my eyes I dashed down the hall, jumping over sets of stairs and dodging a particularly large older guy with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I turned around and shouted a 'Sorry' just yards before darting into the gym, panting.

"I'm here!…I swear!"

I was received with a few 'hello's before suddenly one of the members dragged me off asking me to help him carry some stuff. Running back and forth, someone dragged me somewhere else and asked me to grab some tea. I rose an eyebrow, but did it anyway and took the tea to some guy as they hid in fear.

_Great. I feel like I'm being sacrificed._

When I did get over there, he was speaking with Makoto and Ito, and something he said just screamed _player_ to me.

"Oh? A new face! And a pretty one at that! Who are you?"

"She transferred in her second year."

"I'm Makoto Amano. Nice to meet you."

"Good, good…"

I could tell Ito began freaking out, getting the same vibe I was getting, and decided now would be a great time to cut in.

"Yo! The chickens over there sent me to give you some tea…and aren't you the dude I ran into in the hall? Sorry about that."

He gave me a look, glancing past me as he realized Ito and Makoto escaped, before turning back to me.

"And who're you? I haven't seen you around here either."

"I'm Kira Hirst, a transfer from America. I like long walks on the beach and star gazing~ but currently, I'm searching for a lover…Have anyone in mind? You wouldn't be so bad yourself if you stopped killing off your lungs with tobacco."

I smirked, stealing his cigarette while he was still in shock and moved over to my next victim to show I was just screwing with the guy. Lucky me, Ito showed up right then and when I tried the same thing on her, I was promptly knocked to the floor in a daze after a swift kick to the stomach.

"She's certainly been working on her kicks."

Partway into our stretches, I realized just how annoying this Toki guy could get. He was constantly bugging Ito, but always seemed to manage to bother me at the same time.

"I'm not this flexible, Toki! I thought you were bothering Ito?"

"Hey!"

"I am, but I have yet to get back at you for the stunt you pulled earlier."

He leaned more of his weight onto my back and I groaned under the pressure. My muscles were so tense afterwards, that I decided to go running but part way around the building, Ito and Makoto rushed pass with Toki following. Needless to say, I quickly picked up my pace to escape the demon and caught up with Ito and Makoto.

"Why the hell do I keep getting dragged into this?"

I yelled as I passed them and then I tripped on a rock, tumbling into a wall further ahead. Ito and Makoto were apparently done running and they leaned against the wall panting beside me. They soon left, but I just sat there for a bit longer to enjoy the quiet, when Toki's face appeared above me. I nervously smiled and waved a little, the grin on his face creeping me out.

"Come on. You're not done yet!"

He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to our next exercise, _without_ Ito and Makoto. _Well, this can't be good._

A few minutes later, one could find me twitching painfully on the floor in front of the altar. I jumped up though, when Ito slammed her fist on the altar and yelled at Toki.

"Toki!"

"Ito, you didn't have to destroy the altar, you know."

"It's your fault for eating on it! I've got to talk to you!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Ito!"

I smiled brightly, but frowned when something wet smacked me in the forehead. Reaching up, I pulled off a naruto Toki had thrown at me. I stared back and forth between it and Toki before promptly eating it. The look on his face was priceless. He shook it off, and turned back to Ito.

"So, where's Mako? She's usually with you."

"She's out shopping. Listen, I must tell you not to go after Makoto!"

I face palmed at Ito's naivety. He's totally been looking at her the whole time, but she still thinks it's Makoto that he's looking at! Sliding my palm down my face, I watched as him and Ito playfully argued. _They look pretty good together, now that I think about it._ It was true too. With Toki being the huge guy that he is, he actually made Ito look feminine. _Just means I'm going to have to stay a bit further away from him too. I have more at stake than Makoto, in any case._ It was then, that I noticed Makoto walk though the door. One look at her and I knew Ito was going to have some more trouble on her hands.

"Hey! Welcome back, Mako! Did you get some juice?"

She took one look at Ito and turned away, leaving Ito there in shock. I sighed and stood up, placing a hand on Ito's shoulder.

"You've done it again, Romeo."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Kira?"

"I'll talk to her and see what I can do…but, it shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out."

I chased after Makoto, catching her as she headed out the school gates.

"Mako! Wait up, would ya? I'm still sore from Toki's death training!"

She turned around and glared at me and a memory of an older black haired woman glaring hit me in the face. Shaking it off, I ran and grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Look, Makoto…Talk to me about it! It'll only get worse if you hold everything in, and I promise I won't tell Ito if you don't want me to."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She started walking away and I groaned before yelling out, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Stopping abruptly and turning around, I looked up at the sky with an innocent looking face. It totally worked too, cause she grabbed my hand and took me to her apartment to talk privately.

Closing the door behind him, Makoto took off his wig and sat on the floor in front of me with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh really? So you weren't concerned at all when Toki and Ito were hanging around like old friends, play wrestling?" A twitch. "You didn't care at all how much she looked like a _girl_ around him?" Another twitch. "What about when -"

"Enough! I was jealous, okay?"

He'd slammed his fists on the table and was glaring at me, but I only smiled widely.

"That didn't take long~ Step one to any problem is accepting that you _have _a problem."

"Then what's step two?"

"Hm? I have no clue."

I laughed loudly as he dropped his head on the table in between us, rolling back and forth on the ground while holding my side. I couldn't help but mess with the love struck couple. It was just too much fun!

"Then why were you so adamant about coming here?"

"I wasn't…hehe, _you _brought _me _here, remember? I was just trying to get you to talk about it. You two always seem to misunderstand each other and I'm always dragged into it. I mean look how much Toki's bothering me! I only played one little prank on him and now I'm going through hell! That, and Ito's too thick headed to realize Toki's going after her. I would've thought he was going after me too but, as far as I know, he thinks I'm a guy…although with that prank he probably thinks I'm gay."

I thought about that for a minute and paled, Makoto laughing in the background.

"Hehehe, what did you do, exactly?"

Snapping back to reality, I waved my hand back and forth nonchalantly.

"Nothing much. Just said that I like long walks on the beach and star gazing, and that I was looking for a lover. You should've seen his face when I told him I'd go after him if it weren't for his smoking problem!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow and gave me a weird look.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Toki are getting along _really _well~"

I rolled my eyes. "Not even, Makoto. He's more like the abusive big brother I never had. Besides…my mom wouldn't approve."

I got up, brushing nonexistent dirt off my pants with a more solemn expression.

"Sorry, I gotta go Makoto."

"You want to talk about it, Kira?"

"No…not really."

"What happened to 'accepting you have a problem'?"

Staring back at him from his doorway, I frowned.

"I _know_ I have a problem…I just refuse to drag others down with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so bad for leaving you guys with that little cliffhanger, and ever worse for not mentioning anything about Kira's past in this...but I still hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ and I'll try to update a bit sooner this time around!**

**RainbowUniFrog: I can't give anything away about her past just yet, but as far as her name goes...her last name is American and I guess I can tell you she's only _part_ Japanese.  
**

* * *

"What? A party?"

"That annual tradition, you know? All three of you are going, right?"

"What tradition?"

"Wait a minute, today is-"

"I'll just count you in."

Ito and I turned to each other with desperate looks. Ito's worsened when Makoto walked through the door with some of the other drama kids. Following Ito over to her, I smirked when they both asked at the same time.

"Are you free today?"

They were both surprised and I smirked when I spotted Mako trying to cover his blush. Suddenly, Toki came over and grabbed me in a headlock, pushing his way in between the two of them as he messed up my hair.

"Yo! What're you guys talkin' about? Hey, Makoto! You're going to the party, right?"

"Get away from her, you animal!"

Ito grabbed Makoto and pulled her away as I came up with a plan to get Toki to release me. Grabbing his cigarette from his mouth, I caught his attention.

"As much as I love being embraced by you, I thought I told you I don't go for smokers~"

He scowled and let go, leaving the room and I turned to Ito and Makoto.

"I thought he'd never let go. Anyway, I assume you two lovebirds won't be attending the party?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be sure to keep Toki busy then."

"Thanks, Kira."

"Anything for you, babe."

I bowed with a smirk, kissing the back of Makoto's hand before running out of the room laughing as Ito yelled at me. I just hope nothing went wrong for them tonight. Or me, for that matter.

* * *

**(Ito's POV)**

_I wonder what Makoto's problem was? I know Toki isn't trying to do anything. We're just good friends! Why can't he realize that?_ I thought just as I walked in the karaoke place and was greeted by Toki.

"Yo! Ito! You're really late! C'mere, you!"

"H-Hey! That hurts!"

I laughed as he released me from a headlock and thought about how it was just like old times. Looking around, I was trying to figure out where Kira was at. She did say she was going to keep him busy and yet I didn't see her anywhere. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and the distinct smell of booze wafted up from my left. I tensed up, ready to knock whoever it was flat to the ground, only to realize it was Kira; drunk.

"Hiya handsome~ I tried to keep the tall one busy, but this punch was too good to be true!"

"I see you found our little partier. Hehe, and what are you doing dressed like that? It's a party!"

"What do you mean? Doesn't really matter…does it? And who gave Kira beer? He's underage!"

Toki smirked and patted Ito on the head while handing her a bag.

"I wonder~ But that doesn't matter. Go put that on. It's a New Year's present from me."

I reluctantly did what he said and soon everyone was out by the beach where I was freezing my butt of in the black dress and coat he'd given me. Toki came over then, Kira hanging off his shoulder with a rosy color to her cheeks, taking a seat next to me and putting his coat over me while Kira laid down on the step behind me.

"What the hell is _this_?"

"Now now, it's okay!"

"No it isn't! These shoes hurt."

He ordered me to keep them on before grabbing my chin and turning my head to the couples that walked above us.

"Look at those people walking over there. They're all turning around to look, right? Who do you think they're turning to look at?"

"Mmmmeeeeee~!"

We both turned our heads and sweat dropped at Kira's smiling face. It almost reminded me of Makoto's smiling face and I shook my head to dislodge the thought. Then, I noticed Toki smirk and open his mouth to say something before his cigarette was grabbed by Kira.

"No smoking you bad boy~"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, but dropped it when Toki gave me a look I didn't like.

"Have you decided what college to attend yet?"

"…No. Not yet."

"Come to my college. I'll make you and actress. So please…stay by my side. Okay?"

That quickly sobered me up. _What am I doing? Letting myself get all dressed up like this…If it's not for Makoto, there's no point!_ I tossed Toki's coat at him and stood up, startling the drunken Kira.

"Sorry, Toki!"

_That's right…Makoto's the only one that can make me feel like a woman!_ I ran up the stairs and turned the corner, accidentally running into someone. I went to apologize, but the stranger grabbed my hand and I discovered that the stranger was Makoto!

"Where are you going?"

I was in a bit of shock and he pushed me behind him as Toki showed up, Kira coming up behind him, stumbling.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of the way!"

I was worried about Makoto being found out, when he suddenly pulled me towards him.

"She's my girlfriend. So please, don't touch her."

Makoto turned me around and began running; neither of us seeing Kira poke Toki in the cheek with a drunken smile, saying something before chasing after them.

"Heheh, de Nile's a river in Egypt you know~"

"…The hell…"

The sun began rising as we ran and as soon as we were out of breath, we both stopped.

"Mako…How did you know I was here?"

"Your little brother told me. I've been looking all over for you!"

I looked away from him, still upset about what he did earlier, but more upset at myself for not believing him. So, when he apologized, I was a bit surprised.

"You see…I think you're charming enough the way you are and I just wanted you to be careful."

I grabbed his shirt and butt heads with him, somewhat angry that he didn't think I could take care of myself.

"I can take care of myself!…But what you said earlier…Did you say it just so we could get away, or did you…really mean it? Tell me."

"Well…"

Just as he was about to answer, a gust a wind blew past and carried his hat off. He chased after it, apologizing, but I couldn't help but laugh. _I guess there's no helping it. I want to know more about you Makoto._

Following after him, we both stopped when someone picked up his hat and put it on their head with a big cheesy smile.

"I win!~ I got Mako's hat! I got Mako's hat!~"

"K-Kira?"

"The one and only!"

She held out a peace sign and danced sloppily before taking off the hat and bowing, replacing the hat on Makoto's head and kissing him on the cheek.

"I like it better on you, sweet thing~"

A loud 'thud' was heard and Kira was quickly on the floor, eyes spinning. I grit my teeth angrily, still holding my fist up as Makoto giggled behind his fist. Bending over, he picked Kira up, placing her arm across his shoulder to support her. Rolling my eyes, I went to her other side and helped as well.

* * *

"Do I want to know what happened? Not only are you late coming home, but you bring Kira here like this?"

I winced at my brother, Ryuya's voice as Yuuto took her from us and went to put her in the guest room. I looked at Makoto for help, only to find her smiling, mentally saying, 'I can't help you. Good luck'. Sighing, I told Ryuya what happened…kind of.

"See, Mako and I went to the drama club's party and someone apparently spiked Kira's drink. And then after the party was over, it was a bit late and it took us a while to get Kira to come with us home since he thought he could take care of himself…"

Ryuya sighed and seemed to accept that answer, luckily for us. He then offered to give Makoto a ride home, but she declined and waved goodbye to my brother and I before walking down the road. As soon as I closed the door, Ryuya looked me up and down.

"W-What?"

"Looks nice…I'm going to go check on Kira."

I was left in shock at the door as he turned around and headed towards the guest room._ What just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, which makes me sad, but I have updated sooner like I promised ^^ And yes, Kira's past is finally coming to light in this one! Hope you enjoy and please review! It's nice to hear from you people~**_  
_

* * *

_Ah, the new year~ Just a few more and I'll be in the clear._ I though as I strolled up to the school gate. After that nasty hangover from Toki spiking my drink at the Christmas party, I'd been stopping by Ito's house more often; being sure I called before hand so as to not run into her father. _Maybe I should introduce myself. He'd find out eventually, I'm sure, so why not just tell him straight out?_ I was zoning out, also thinking about the crazy Valentine's day we had to deal with thanks to Takayo's insane brother, when the bell rang and I dashed away to change for drama class.

"I know this is sudden, everyone, but I have some bad news."

She immediately caught everyone's attention and after delivering said news, everyone began yelling.

"The sport's department is taking the entire stage?"

"Our budget is going to be half of what it was last year?"

"The boys and girls have to share the same locker room?"The boys were all excited about that last piece of information, but I was becoming concerned. The teacher tapped me on my shoulder and asked me to pull out the chalkboard, and I did, still in a daze.

"Okay, everyone calm down. This hasn't been finalized yet. It all depends on what number of freshmen decide to join the club. We definitely need at least ten…The school's given us some conditions."

As my eyes slid down the list, I paled. If we got less than five members the drama club would be cut. I felt my world crashing down around me and thought of _her_ smiling as I was dragged back to that place. I broke out of my thoughts when Makoto put her hand on my shoulder, jumping at the touch with a scared look on my face.

"You okay?"

Looking at her, I could tell he was just as worried about the club shutting down as I was.

"I'm just…worried…We can't let them shut us down, Makoto."

"Right."

She patted me on the shoulder and we all began preparing for the battle that was coming.

After school, I headed home to get started on the costumes I was told to make. Walking in, I closed my eyes and took off my shoes doing my usual routine.

"I'm home."

The moment I opened my eyes, I fell to the ground in shock. Everything in the apartment was trashed and there appeared to be blood splattered on the wall. Standing shakily, I wandered through the house and discovered the body of a dead raven on my kitchen counter. Steeling my resolve, I walked closer to the bird and rolled it over to find a note underneath it.

"_Did you think I wouldn't find you? I even had the chance to redecorate your shabby apartment for you. Hope you enjoyed the present. I'll be sure to bring you home soon."_

Cursing, I crumpled the paper and threw it across the room before picking up the dead bird gently. Holding it in my hands, I silently shed tears for the poor animal that was sacrificed in order to prove a point.

When the tears stopped, I set the bird back down and went to my bedroom to pack everything I had. I couldn't stay here anymore now that _she's_ found me, but I didn't have time to go searching for a place so I left the apartment to at least find somewhere to bury the poor bird.

As I was walking, I must've been close to Ito's house at some point because, next thing I know, Ryuya is standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders and his car still running by the curb.

"Hey, Kira! Snap out of it!"

Looking up at him, he put his hand on my forehead before gesturing me to his car and buckling me in the passenger seat. I hugged my bag close to me and stared out the window trying to pull myself together. _She's done this before, and I'm reacting just like she wants me to. I need to snap out of it before my cover's blown and she starts going after those close to me._ I glanced at Ryuya as he drove before leaning my head against the cool window. _I need to get my act together._

* * *

**(Ito's POV)**

After I had returned home from Makoto's place, I had sat down with everyone to eat diner, not really caring that Ryuya was out late again. He'd probably just had another late class or something. Digging in, I heard the door open and turned to find Ryuya and Kira? I was surprised and glanced at dad, who seemed just as lost as I was, before Kira waved with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yo, Ito. Oh, and it's nice to meet you, Mr. Miura."

"Hey, Kira…Um, why are you here?"

I suddenly felt a dangerous aura behind me and my brothers and I turned towards my father scared, while Kira just smiled.

"Who's _this_, Ito? I don't remember you mentioning anything about _him_."

_Oh crap. Dad's gonna murder him…even though he's really a her…_

"Um, well, you see, he's-"

"I'm Kira Hirst. A transfer student from America and a friend/classmate of Ito's. It's nice to finally meet you sir, and I think I should mention that I've actually stayed her once before."

_Kira you idiot!_ Everyone paled and looked over at dad as Kira straightened up from a respectful bow and locked eyes with his glare. We hadn't mentioned Kira staying over for a reason and now that he knows, Kira isn't the only one at risk of our dad's wrath. Suddenly, Kira was knocked back by my father's fist.

"What makes you think you could come into _my_ home, over night for that matter, just because you're friends with my daughter?"

"Dad!"

"What are you doing? He doesn't know martial arts or anything!"

Ryuya and I tried to get him to calm down before he hurt Kira even more, but he stood firm as Kira got up off the floor and wiped a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. He stood up straight and locked eyes with my father again, looking as though nothing happened despite the bruise forming on his cheek.

"You're right." Dad looked surprised at this, but Kira continued. "I have no right to have entered your home without your permission. However, I would like to point out that I was extremely sick and Ito was worried for my health and therefore offered to let me stay here until I was feeling better."

"That explains nothing! Where were your parents? Why weren't they taking care of you?"

I glanced at Kira, feeling bad for what was happening but also curious as to the answer since we haven't heard anything about her past.

"I live alone, sir. I have no siblings to watch over me and my parents…my parents have disowned me."

I was shocked and watched as Kira continued to stand up to my father.

"Even more of a reason why I should make you leave right this moment! I don't you influencing my daughter-"

"They disowned me because I wanted to become an actor and I refused to become my mother's tool. Now, I would like to ask you to allow me to spend the night here until I find a new apartment."

"Wait, what happened to your old apartment?"

He turned to me and smiled as dad started arguing again.

"Absolutely not! Now leave!"

I watched Kira grab her stuff and walk out the door and soon Ryuya, Yuuto, and I were all fighting with him about letting her stay.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go!"

"It's my decision and I said no! And don't think you are getting out of your punishments for letting that boy stay here!"

Ryuya followed my father and continued to try and convince him, but I just stayed back and looked towards the door wondering if Kira would be okay and if this is what it was going to be like when my father found out about Makoto.

_I can only hope not._

* * *

**(Kira's POV)**

I had spent the past week or so working multiple jobs after school trying to save up money for a new apartment, while still paying for the old one, and working on the costumes for the drama club. Needless to say, I've only been getting a few hours of sleep on a park bench not far from the school. Anyway, it was less than a week before the recruitment day and everything was going great for the drama club. Currently, I was heading to the clubroom to drop off a finished costume since my little bench was just down the street. I had gotten the key from the person in charge of locking up yesterday, so getting in wasn't a problem. At least, that's what I thought, until I saw the group of guys destroying the club room; costumes and all.

I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the room by them, where they shoved me against the glass window, shattering it. I fought back, throwing punches here and there, but they were stronger than me and I was getting no where. Finally, it seemed they were done and I could only watch in pain as they tied me, gagged me, and shoved me into one of the lockers; leaving me there for the drama club to find the next day

I was woken up the next morning by a scream and the rushing of feet as I heard people scrambling around the room. I was sore, but forced myself to try hitting the locker door to catch someone's attention. I heard Makoto's yell, and hit the locker harder with the only part I could, my head. I heard the room go quiet and began hitting more until the door opened and Ito stood there looking at me shocked.

"Kira?"

Makoto and the others came over and pulled me out, untying me while trying to get answers.

"What happened?"

"Who was it, did you see?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"The damage on our side is worse."

"What are you saying? Ours is just as bad!"

My head was pounding from the beating it'd gotten and I rubbed my raw and bleeding wrists as Ito shut them up.

"What's done is done. This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We have no props and no money. We're at ground zero. All this club has left is it's actors and Kira's hurt."

"So? What are _you_ going to do, Miura?"

Half of the club began leaving and Makoto looked at Ito worriedly from her place in front of me. After the group had left, Ito came over and helped Makoto take me to the infirmary where the teacher checked up on me and they started asking me questions, as they ate their lunch.

"So what happened, Kira?"

"Yeah. Why were you even in the clubroom? Shouldn't you have been at home?"

"Heh. About that…"

Ito's eyes widened and she stood up, grabbing my shirt collar and yelling at me.

"You told me you found a place! Where the hell have you been sleeping?"

"You lost your apartment?"

We both turned to Makoto, realizing she had no clue as to what happened so I explained.

"Something happened at my place and I needed someplace to stay. Ito's brother found me wandering and took me to her place but her father wouldn't let me so I've been working most of the night and getting a few hours of sleep on a bench nearby."

Makoto looked shocked and glanced at Ito for conformation and she nodded.

"My brothers and I have been trying to convince him otherwise, but he just won't listen."

"Anyway, about the whole locked in a locker thing…I borrowed the key and went to the clubroom to drop off a finished costume and there were a bunch of thugs tearing everything apart. They saw me and pulled me in, beat me, and left me in the locker. Simple as that…My main concern is, can the club pull out of this?"

"Right…everything's really shaky. It's going to be hard to even find five new members…"

Makoto and I looked at each other and I scowled at the ceiling. After a while, Ito left and as Makoto turned to leave, I spoke out.

"My parents disowned me, Mako, for wanting to become an actor. My mother's still chasing me to drag me back, but acting…it's all I have. I won't let you become like me, so let's get some new members okay?"

I turned and smiled and he came over an ruffled my hair.

"Okay, but you've got to get better first. Stop getting in so many rough spots, would ya?"

"No promises~"

I smirked and Mako left, leaving me to sleep until after school when I would help them clean up the locker rooms. _Maybe I can ask Mr. Miura again today. He seems like a nice enough guy, no matter how over protective._


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt a bit bad for making Ito's dad so mean in the last chapter, so I tried to make it up to him in this one. to me, he's actually a really cool guy, if just a bit over protective ^^ please review! I do thank RainbowUniFrog for his/her review on the last chapter and I hope more people review on this one~**

* * *

I was awoken by the nurse after school and soon made my way to the courtyard to meet up with Ito and Makoto, since Ito promised to take me by her house to try and convince her dad again. It took a while, body still extremely sore from my beating, but I got there to find only Ito waiting for Makoto to show up. She took one look at me and winced.

"Geeze, you look like crap."

"_Thanks_. Is it really that bad?"

I put a hand up to my left eye and winced painfully before looking back at her.

"You have a black eye for one thing, and a few scratches here and there, but the bags really stand out. Why didn't you tell me you had no where else to go?"

"I never said that. I just said I'd figure something out and I did…although, I have to admit, it's not my best plan."

I rubbed the back of my neck with a slight chuckle to try and uplift the mood, especially when it started getting later and later and Makoto still hadn't shown up. Standing for so long also had my ankles aching from the rope burns and I was exhausted, swaying on my feet slightly as I tried to stay awake.

"It's already seven o'clock! Where is he?"

I was slightly more awake, but not a whole lot and soon I was sitting on the floor next to Ito as she fretted. One look at her face told me just how much she was feeling, and I sat up and hugged her for no reason. Of course, she took that as assault and shoved me away with a yell.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just trying to help. You don't have to be strong all the time, you know…and I'll kick his butt if he makes you cry, Ito."

"Yeah right. You'd get your own butt kicked since you don't know how to fight and he does."

I smirked at her, knowing she was feeling slightly better now when I scented tobacco smoke with a scowl. Sure enough, Toki was here along with the drama teacher. I stood up quickly and grabbed his collar, growling.

"You bastard. You spiked my drink at the Christmas party and I still haven't gotten you back for that."

"Oh? Like you could do anything. You yourself already got a beating, what could you do against me?"

He smirked at my scowling face and I dropped his collar, before promptly pulling my fist back and socking him in the face. The drama teacher and Ito looked shocked, but I just turned around and smiled.

"I've always wanted to do that~ Anyway, Ito, I'm gonna try your dad again and if that doesn't work…I'll see you when you get home!"

She had no idea what that meant, but I just smiled and began running as Toki lifted himself off the floor and groaned.

"Damn, he's got a mean left hook."

I was standing in front of the Miura household, desperate to gather my courage and prepare to do what needed to be done in order to stay for a while. I had already checked my missed calls and discovered that two of my three jobs had already fired me for missing out on a day and a half of work, so it was this, or back to the bench. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell; shifting from foot to foot until the door opened to reveal Ryuya.

"Kira? What are you doing here? And what happened?"

He grabbed my chin and examined my black eye with a frown, but I pulled away from him with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry, but is Mr. Miura home?"

"Uh, yeah. This way."

I nodded, removing my shoes and following him to another room of the house that I hadn't been to. Knocking on the door, Ryuya opened it and informed his father who was here. He surprisingly let me into the room and I stood across from him, his back facing me while he faced a photograph of a woman who looked similar to Ito. _Hm, I see where Ito get's her resemblance from, but I shouldn't pry._

"What is it you want?"

"I wish to stay here until I find another apartment, sir." He went to cut me off with a denial, but I continued before he could. "I also came to apologize for trying to force myself into your home before and for not informing you of my previous visits. I sincerely apologize sir, and I hope that you will give me a chance."

I bowed at the waist, even though I was still facing his back, and didn't right myself until he spoke again. Only to find he was in front of me now, seeming surprisingly shocked at my beaten up appearance until he frowned.

"Delinquency is something I do not approve of in my home."

"I am not a delinquent. I was merely trying to protect something dear to me and…didn't have the proper resources."

I looked to the side in respect and slight embarrassment, not noticing the clear shock evident on the man's face at my proclamation. Looking back towards him, he narrowed his eyes at me and glanced back at the photo before sitting down in front of it again.

"Sir-"

"I need to think about it. Leave."

"Yes, sir."

I bowed again and walked out the front door, giving Ryuya a small smile before plopping down on the ground just outside the Miura household. Exhausted as I was, I could barely keep my eyes opened and soon fell asleep, shivering slightly in the cool breeze.

* * *

**(Ito's POV)**

I had gone with my drama teacher and Toki to a small café nearby, but had apparently been zoning out while thinking about Makoto and why she left Kira and I waiting for him when he wasn't going to show up.

"Ito!"

"Huh?"

"Don't just say 'what?' Listen when people are talking to you, geeze."

I was a bit lost, but began paying attention when my drama teacher spoke, mentally chuckling at the bruise Kira left on his face from when she punched him.

"It seems Toki will be able to lend us the props and costumes we need from his college's drama society."

"Really?"

I slammed my hands on the table, but sat back down and began thinking about Makoto again. _Even though I'm really glad Toki's helping us, I gotta be careful! I have to protect Mako…Argh! I'm thinking too much again!_

"Uh, speaking of that, who were you and Kira waiting for before, anyway?"

"Makoto! Even though she promised, she didn't come through! She was even the one who suggested it!"

I was really angry at him for doing that, but something in the back of my mind kept saying he had a reason for it. Of course, what my teacher said next had me shoving that little voice down to the very back of my head.

"Mako? I saw her carrying a freshman into a limousine earlier. I think it was the limo of that rich family that transferred recently. The…Iizukas, I think. The freshman girl looked really sick, maybe Mako went with them?"

_Why…Why is it that I'm always the least important?_ I thought that all the way back to my house, thanking my teacher as she had given me a ride. When I neared the gate though, I spotted a figure huddled over by the street light, shivering. Getting closer, I leaned over and discovered the figure to be Kira. _This idiot! Is this what he meant by 'see you when you get home'?_ Shaking him awake, I scowled and began yelling at him.

"You idiot! What're you doing out here?"

"Mmmhm…sleeping…stop it, that hurts."

I stopped shaking him, but pulled him off the ground and half dragged him back into my house. Tatsuyoshi looked a bit surprised at this, but was more concerned about me being home late and the fact that Mako was on the phone. I scowled and dropped Kira off on the couch before addressing my younger brother.

"Tell her I'm not home."

"W-Why? She's been waiting for ten minutes!"

I really wasn't in the mood for this, and slammed my fist into the wall inches in front of his nose.

"Tell her I'm. Not. Home."

Walking down the hall, I bumped into my father who looked slightly more relaxed than I expected as he tried to hug me. Of course, I glared at him and snapped.

"What the hell did you tell Kira? Why won't you just let him stay over? It's not like he's hurting anyone!"

"Wha-Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something's wrong! He's been sleeping on a bench outside the school for the past couple days, working three jobs at a time to earn money for a new apartment, got attacked by thugs breaking into the club room, and I just picked him up from sleeping in front of our house! I think something's wrong!"

Turning to my room, I slammed the door in my old man's stunned face and threw myself onto my bed, angry at the world.

* * *

**(Kira's POV)**

"What'd you do this time? I swear, all you guys do all day is misunderstand each other. You two should hire me as your personal psychiatrist…I charge ten bucks an hour."

I was still tired and exhausted, but had taken the phone from Ito's younger brother to try and figure out what misunderstanding Mako and Ito were in this time. Luckily, my try at a joke made Mako laugh a bit before going serious again.

"Kira, why are you answering the phone?"

"'Cause I was caught by Ito sleeping outside her place since her dad told me to leave, and Ito said to tell you she's not home. Now, while I forgive you for standing us up, the new hole in the wall says Ito doesn't quite think the same way."

"So she's really angry…"

"Beyond angry. She wasn't this pissed when I left, but maybe Toki or the drama teacher said something. Might I ask what happened?"

I heard him sigh in the background and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes without aggravating my blackened eye.

"I was dragged to visit Takayo in the hospital by her brother. He's threatening to give out my secret if I don't visit her everyday, but Ito's obviously going to avoid me so what should I do?"

"I did say ten bucks and hour…but I guess I can do this session for free since I'm _so_ nice~"

I heard him scoff and hold back a chuckle, as well as someone coming up behind me. Ignoring that person for now, I continued the conversation on the phone.

"Mako, Mako, Mako. I'd say your best bet would be to try your hardest to catch her. I could try to help you out a bit and maybe talk her into speaking with you, but she probably won't listen. Ito can be a little hard headed when it comes to stuff like this and she'll probably avoid you for a few days until you find a way to get her alone to talk to her. For now, I'll see what I can do, but you owe me big time. I always seem to get dragged into your guys' problems."

I gave out my own sigh and he thanked me, before I hung up and leaned my head back coming face to face with Mr. Miura. Shooting up off the couch, I bowed and started backing to the front door while apologizing over and over again about being in his house.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I was just leav-"

"It's fine. I've thought it over and, after what Ito's told me, I think it would be…okay for you to stay in the guest room."

I stopped, lifting my head to show my plain-as-day shocked expression, as he continued with narrowed eye.

"BUT, I have a few rules I want you to follow."

"Anything, sir!"

"First thing's first, stop calling me sir. It makes me feel like a drill sergeant."

I nodded, a large smile coming to my face as I thought to myself. _Seems everything's finally going right._


	8. Chapter 8

**It's not a long chapter, but I wanted to put something out and not leave you guys/girls hanging for too long ^^ please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to bring in more of Kira's past soon. Maybe bring out her mother for a little bit too, if your lucky ;)**

* * *

I rubbed my aching arms and legs as I walked with Ito into the school. I was sore beyond belief because one of the rules I had to follow in the Miura household was to learn martial arts. Normally, I wouldn't mind but it seems Ito's father has it in for me and he teaches me _personally_. And by personally, I mean physically. _That man sure knows how to wipe a guy/girl out._

"Hey Ito. Shouldn't you give Mako a chance? I'm sure she has a good reason for what happened."

"Ugh! You too? Look, I want to but when it comes to Makoto I just-"

Ito turned to look at me with an exasperated look, but she caught sight of something across from me and her eyes widened. I too, turned to look and when I spotted Makoto I waved.

"Hey Mako-cha-"

I was abruptly cut off when Ito grabbed my wrist and began to drag me away from her, despite the fact that Makoto just wanted to talk. Rolling my eyes, I tugged back on my captive wrist.

"Ito! What are you doing?"

I had a feeling she didn't quite know what she was doing either and was just acting on instincts, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I immediately put on the breaks, catching her off guard to the point that she fell backwards into my arms. I stared down at her with a slight frown, speaking confidently as I turned her around and shoved her toward Makoto.

"Okay! That's enough! Ito, you shouldn't assume things before getting all the facts and Mako, you should be trying harder to tell her the truth and not just dragging me into it to do the dirty work. The next time you two have some stupid misunderstanding, I expect ten bucks an hour from both of you if you want me to help in any way. Is that understood?"

They both nodded, a bit shocked at my outburst when I heard someone coming down the hall. I grabbed the two of them and shoved them into a nearby room giving a few last orders.

"I'll distract them, but I expect smiles and tears of joy from you two when you come out of here."

Shutting the door halfway, I leaned against it nonchalantly as that new Iizuka kid walked past on his phone speaking to his sister. My eye twitched, knowing that what he had said would cause a fuss and, sure enough, I began to hear yelling coming from behind me as Iizuka walked around the corner.

"You're always like that! You only let me know the important stuff after it's already happened! On top of that, how am I supposed to understand anything if I don't hear it from your own mouth? Why? Why am I the least important to you? You think because I'm stronger than most girls…Do you think you can't hurt me?"

My chest panged as her words hit home with my own unspoken thoughts. _It's hard being pretending to be a male and holding back the hurt. I've constantly wondered if pretending like this would keep the hurt away but, if anything, it only makes it worse._ Poking my head in, I frowned when I saw Ito's tears and glared over at Makoto.

"I said tears of _joy_."

I couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed Ito and pulled her back in the room while I shut the door to give them some privacy. Not a moment to soon, too. Some girls were just passing through and I was able to distract them, taking them away from the room. All I had to worry about now, was the two of them making up and keeping our club in tact.

* * *

The next couple of days were brutal. I had school, practicing for the play, death training with both Toki AND Ito's father, and the traps the Iizuka kid hired some guys to set up. I didn't get a major part in the play since the drama teacher was so adamant about Mako playing the prince, but I did get the somewhat major role of the prince's brother who goes hunting with the prince on occasion. Although, I think I'd have to say that the day of the play was by far the worst.

"How the heck do I always end up getting involved with your problems?" My gaze traveled back and forth between the different men in suits that were in front of us. "This is my second time trapped on a roof, for your information, and cannot fathom why you two attract so much trouble!"

Mako smiled brightly and innocently, while Ito just rolled her eyes and got into a defensive stance.

"It's not like we ask for it."

"Au contraire, mon amour. I think flipping Iizuka to the floor had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he wants revenge."

"S-Shut up!"

I laughed and began dodging the men in black along with Ito and Makoto, when I noticed Ito favoring her left leg. _Ah, she must've injured it the other day when she tripped one of the traps. Best tell Mako, unless he's noticed already._ Just as I was about to open my mouth, but Makoto beat me to it.

"Ito, Kira…I think I saw a place where we can jump down."

"Where?"

"Yeah. Where at dear _brother_?" They gave me odd looks, but I just smirked. "What? Is it wrong to stay in character?"

For the most part, they ignored that comment and we were soon discussing how to get into the other building from here. I thought it was a bit dangerous, but we didn't have much of a choice. So, I high tailed it to the roof's edge yelling back over my shoulder.

"This is no time to be picky! Let's go!"

Ito was the first over, in her bulky swan/vulture costume, then Makoto, then I. It was a rough landing for me, the shock from the one story jump sending shock waves up my legs, but I couldn't stop now. We were surrounded at this point and Ito and Makoto were doing a pretty good job fighting off a majority of the men; I myself getting in a few shots myself. _Thank you Ito's dad! Getting beat up by you on a constant basis seems to come in handy._ Snickering at my own thoughts, I heard Makoto shouting over the noise to me.

"You're doing well, Kira! Seems you've been working hard!"

"I didn't know running from Ito's dad could've been so beneficial!"

He laughed and pulled Ito away from some flying needles before they got too close, and I managed to dodge some of my own only getting a scrape from one on my cheek. I felt a bit numbed, but it wasn't enough to incapacitate me so I shook it off. Suddenly, I heard a 'snap' and spotted Ito get taken down by one of the guys. I hurried over to her as did Makoto, but my vision spun for a second as my body fought the tranquilizer. _Geeze. How much tranquilizer did they put on this thing? I can handle a certain amount, but this is enough to take down an elephant!_

"Eat this! Go to swan hell!"

I jolted back to reality to see Ito in her princess costume throwing her swan head at the men, when Mako came up behind her and hugged her.

"Odette."

I smirked, knowing that he'd finally noticed the group of people down below that had been watching us and he was getting into character. The crowd below gasped at the sight as he picked up Ito, scolding her for hurting her foot, and he turned to Takashi Iizuka with a glare.

"Foul demon. You cannot understand people's hearts. My heart belongs to Odette forever! For all those who love, I won't let you get away with your scheme! If love cannot be fulfilled in this world, let's go to a world in which it can."

_You can't be serious? The cliff scene? I can't jump, since I'm supposed to be the prince's brother. Looks like I'm facing these jerks on my own._ I turned my head to look down to where Makoto and Ito had 'fallen' and pulled out my fake sword to point at the men.

"My brother has always wished to be with the one he truly loves and now that he has that, I will not stand by and let you get away with what you have done, demon!"

With my own final words, I charged forwards and began doing my best to keep the men from following my friends. Luckily, I didn't have to do too much since the drama teacher came out and threatened to call the police.

"Thank you!"

I called out to her as she held the window open and ushered me through. I wobbled a bit, the effects of the tranquilizer still bothering me a tad, but managed to make it back to do the encore. After that, was the announcement that everyone was waiting for.

"The drama club has managed to recruit 15 members! A new record!"

We all cheered, eager for some food after the stressful week tat we've all had and I just glared at the drink in my hand. The smell of smoke wafted towards me and wrinkled my nose.

"What's up, Kira? Something wrong with your drink?"

Toki sniggered at me, knowing that I wasn't touching it because I still had the Christmas party fresh in my mind. Smiling innocently as Ito and Makoto watched on in the background, I grabbed the cigarette out of Toki's mouth and snuffed it out…in his own drink.

"Nope~ But it looks like you may need another one!~"

It was my turn to snigger and I was silently grateful that I had decided to leave my mother and make such great memories.


	9. Chapter 9:AN

**I really hate to do this, but I'm really stuck on this and have little to nowhere to go with it so I'm putting it on hiatus for now. I'm actually thinking about dropping this fanfic altogether though, because I haven't gotten reviews for the past three chapters and barely anyone is even reading it. So this is just a heads up. I apologize.**


End file.
